


Défendre le diable

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hunters, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Stiles se réveille endoloris, un mal de crâne inssuportable, il comprend bien vite qu'il est dans la merde. Mais que lui veut-on? Que ferait-il pour quelqu'un de sa meute?





	Défendre le diable

Stiles ouvrit difficilement les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec douleur. Il voulait les ouvrir mais une douleur lancinante l'en empêchait, pulsant dans son crâne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois énorme. Il ne se rappelait de pas grand chose, alors soit il avait vraiment trop bu, ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose, dans quel cas, il était dans la merde. 

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, malgré la douleur. Il lui fallut quelques seconde avant que ses yeux ne s’accommodent, il faisait sombre, et il prenait doucement conscience qu'il n'était pas assis sur un canapé ou sur son lit. Loin de là, il ne pouvait même plus sentir son derrière à cause de la pierre froide et dure sous lui, et le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Ses muscles protestaient à chaque mouvement pour trouver une position plus confortable. 

ll balaya l'endroit du regard, confus. L'endroit ressemblait à une cave souterraine. Son cœur s'emballa facilement, ce n'était pas un endroit habituel après une cuite, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un sous sol qui lui donnait encore quelques cauchemars, le sous-sol des Argents. Ce n'était pas pareil, mais étrangement similaire, des outils traînaient sur une table en bois. Des borne électriques. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer des loup-garou sous la torture dans cette pièce, elle avait surement été conçu pour ça. 

Mais cela le ramena à la question à dix millions, que faisait-il ici ? Il était le seul avec Mason de la meute à être 100% humain, alors pour l'amour de dieu, pourquoi c'était encore lui qui se retrouver dans une merde pareil ? Bien qu'il soit rassuré que ses amis soit saint et sauf, ne vous faite pas d'illusions, mais.. Comment dire... Ils avaient tous une certaines résistance et une habilité à guérir qu'il n'avait pas, à part Lydia et Mason. Si il finissait électrocuté il ne survivrai qu'une dizaine de minutes, alors que les autres pourraient tenir plus longtemps. La douleur était la même mais la survie avant tout. 

Il entendait les battement de son cœur erratiques qui résonnait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, et plus il y pensait, plus ils empiraient. Il allait finir par avoir une crise d'angoisse et mourir avant même de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. 

-C'est pitoyable Stiles, reprend toi mon gars, se dit-il avec une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.  
Sa gorge lui piquait légèrement, elle était beaucoup trop sèche. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il ressentait la soif et la faim lui tirailler le ventre. C'était vraiment mauvais. Il imaginait toute sorte de scénario, ce qui l'attendait, et il savait que c'était inutile, c'était la base de la peur. La peur reposait sur ce que l'on imaginait, elle était dans la tête, il n'aurait pas peur s'il n'appréhendait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, s'il n'appréhendait pas le fait d'être peut-être torturer, mais peut-être allaient-ils se rendre compte qu'ils ont capturer un humain, qu'ils se sont tromper. Les chasseurs vivants par des codes, bon ok pas tous, mais la plus part, alors il y avait toujours une chance qu'il s'en sorte facilement. Non ?

Il soupira fébrilement, avant d’essayer de se lever. Essayer. Son corps tremblait tellement qu'il dût se supporter sur le mur pour éviter de tomber comme une merde par terre et endommager son postérieur qui protestait encore. Il eut quelques vertige, qui l’empêchait de bouger trop vite, un horrible mal de crane le lançait lui coupant le souffle. Il appuya son dos un peu plus contre le mur, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, qui aurait cru que c'était si difficile de se lever.

Quand il se sentis un peu mieux, vraiment un petit peu mieux, il voulu explorer un peu la pièce, trouver un truc pour se défendre, où une sortie, n'importe quoi pour échapper à ce qui allait lui arrive dessus dans peu de temps. Mais il fut vite interrompu dans sa démarche quand il sentis quelque chose le retenir. Il baissa le regard ahuris, et découvrit avec dépit que sa cheville était attaché comme un foutu animal. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Et se foutu mal de crâne qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Il avait surement une commotion cérébrale. Il passa sa main délicatement dans les cheveux, à la recherche d'une douleur quelconque. Quand il toucha la partie gauche de son crane il sentis une douleur fulgurante lui donner une sueur froide, le faisait presque tomber au sol. Okay il avait été frappé à la tête mais il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point s'était grave. Apparemment assez grave pour qu'il y ai un peu de sang quand il regarda ses doigts juste après.

Il se laissa retomber au sol avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait rassembler, et soupira de malheur. La scène lui rappelait beaucoup trop quand il était capturer par le nogitsune dans son propre esprit, certes ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar, mais ça ne l'avait pas rendu moins réel. Nom de dieu, combien de fois allait-il se retrouver dans se genre de situations.  
Combien de fois s'était-il fait capturer ?  
Tiens, c'était vraiment une bonne question.

Peter l'avait kidnappé furtivement pour avoir la localisation de Derek, même s'il avait fini par le relâcher presque indemne, il avait quand même fini la tête collé contre le capot de sa voiture, les Hale n'avait vraiment aucune délicatesse et aucun contrôle sur leur force. 

Puis Gerard Argent, qui l'avait tabassé pour envoyer un message à Scott, laissant des contusions sur son visages pendant des semaines, vu qu'il ne guérissait pas comme les autres. Au moins il avait découvert que Erica et Boyd avait été capturé et les avait aider à sortir.

Puis le nogitsune qui l'avait kidnappé plus d'une fois, une fois dans ses rêves et une fois à Eichen house avec Oliver. Ses souvenir lui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos, il revoyait Oliver essayant de percer un trou dans le crâne de Malia, l'obligeant de se donner au renard.

Puis il s'était refait kidnapper avec Lydia à Eichen House par l'un des employer, l'enfoiré avait touché à la fille aux cheveux blond vénitiens, sa Lydia. Il avait dut l'entendre pleurer pendant des dizaines de minutes, entendre cet homme sadiques la torturer psychologiquement. Il s'était pris une bonne droite ce jour là, lui rappelant que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il face, se déchaînant pour se libérer, il n'était qu'humain et faible

Et la dernière fois était avec les Ghost Riders, oublier de tous ses amis, de sa famille, il savait que la probabilité qu'on vienne pour lui était faible, mais cette fois-ci il pouvait marcher librement et Peter était avec lui. Il y avait mieux, mais il y avait également pire, et l'homme avait plus utile qu'il ne l'avait initialement penser. Avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui se souvenait de lui l'avait empêcher de sombrer et de paniquer alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. 

Comment sa vit est-elle devenue aussi chaotique ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait fini capturer plus souvent que Scott et les autres, les seuls qui rivalisait avec lui était Derek et Peter, surtout Peter, l'homme avait agacé beaucoup trop de gens pour s'en sortir bien. Dans tous les pays qu'il visitait. Il méritait une médaille sincèrement. 

Il renifla amusé à cette pensée, c'était un point commun qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient pas fermer leur bouche dans les situations où il était préférable de le faire, ce qui les menait toujours dans des situations délicates. 

Il s'allongea dos contre le sol, appréciant la fraîcheur que le marbre lui procurait. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte il tomba dans les bras de morphée, malgré la situation dans laquelle il était, le temps passera plus vite comme ça, en espérant que les autres le trouve rapidement. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentis un coup dans son abdomen lui coupant la respiration, et l'envoyant directement dans le mur. Il toussa, et toussa pendant quelques secondes, crachant un peu de sang sur le sol en face de lui. Il tourna la tête dans l'urgence, pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, parce qu’il avait encore légèrement la tête dans le cul, et la violence du coup l'empêcher de raisonner correctement. 

Son regard tomba d'abords sur deux chaussures, des basket grise Adidas normales, rien de spécial, il leva progressivement les yeux, sur une paire de jeans simple, une chemise noire élégante sur un t-shirt rouge bordeaux, un visage assez jeune, à peu prêt l'age de Derek il dirait, peut être un peu plus vieux, des cheveux brun souple avec du gel, des yeux brun chocolats, un teint de peau assez mate, l'homme était séduisant si se n'était pas pour le regard de mépris qu'il portait. 

-Hé bien, si ce n'est pas un réveil douloureux, vous ne savez évidement pas recevoir vos inviter monsieur.  
Ha oui.. vous vous rappelez de son fameux problème de parler avant de penser. Un jour ça allait le tuer, peut-être maintenant. L'homme ricana, le regardant de haut il lui marcha sur le ventre exerçant une pression sur sa cage thoracique lui bloquant un peu de respiration. 

-T'es un p'tit mâlin toi hein ? Tu pense pouvoir faire le fier, être en situation de force, en état de parler comme ça ?  
Il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder dans ses yeux. Stiles réussis à ravaler les mots qui menaçaient de sortir, et décida plutôt de jouer sérieusement, il était inutile d'énerver cet homme maintenant, il devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Vous savez que je suis humain n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, refoulant sa peur et son angoisse au fond de lui.  
Il fut relâché brusquement sur le sol, alors que le chasseur se détournait pour se diriger vers la table pour s'appuyer dessus nonchalamment.  
-Ouai, nous avons pour habitude de savoir ce que nous capturons.  
Il prenais les créature surnaturel pour des anomalies, et non des êtres humains, c'était problématiques, ils ressemblaient plus a Kate et Gerard que Chris et Ally.  
« Nous ? » Il n'était pas seul. Combien de personne se trouvaient derrières la porte qui le bloquait ici ? Et si cet homme savait qu'il était juste humain, alors pourquoi le capturer.  
-N'avez-vous pas un code à suivre en tant que chasseur ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, ne pouvant pas retenir l'amertume de sa voix, gagnant un regard sombre.  
-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ta façon de parler aux adultes, gamin, je ne suis pas là pour rigoler avec toi, si j'en ai marre de ta façon de parler je vais employer la manière forte pour le rendre plus agréable pour moi, et beaucoup moins pour toi.  
-Huh, et tu penses que j'ai peur de toi.  
-Tu pus la peur gamin, dit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.  
Il le vit prendre une arme sur la table un pistolet simple et le braquer sur lui avec amusement. Il s’apprêtait à lancer une de ses provocation bien à lui, mais l'homme le prit de cour, et tira dans sa jambe libre, arrachant la chair de sa cuisse. Il cria malgré lui, incapable de le retenir, la douleur le traversa dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il prit de grande respiration tremblante, tenant sa cuisse dans ses mains, alors qui gémissait de douleur.

-Bien j'espère que tu as compris la leçon. Je n'aime pas m'en prendre à des humain, traître ou pas, mais je t'assure que derrière cette porte il y a quelqu'un qui sera plus qu'heureux de s'occuper d'un cas comme toi. 

Il lui envoya son plus grand regard noir, la haine surpassant sa douleur, il réussis à lui cracher dessus avec défi. Il lui fit perdre son sourire, si il pensait que Stiles allait se laissait faire juste à cause d’une balle, il ne connaissait pas encore sa ténacité. Il savait qu'il ne mourrai pas maintenant, l'homme avait besoin de lui, pour une certaine raison. Et il allait faire de leur vie un enfer si il le pouvait, il avait beaucoup de compétence pour pousser les gens à bout. 

-Tu continue à faire le malin, j'ai affaire à un gars obstiné n'est ce pas ? Demanda le brunet avec dangerosité en se rapprochant encore une fois de lui. Il l'observa, toujours assis, serrant sa jambe un peu plus de force, il se recula instinctivement contre le mur, tentative désespérée pour échapper au prédateur devant lui. 

Il se prit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui lui arracha une dent, lui laissant un goût âcre de sang. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer la douleur qu'un autre coup le frappa dans les côtes. Un bruit assourdissant remplis la pièce, indiquant clairement que quelques os avaient finit cassés. Les coups ne faiblirent pas, il supporta les assauts pendant facilement 5 minutes, dont il n'en voyait pas la fin, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était à la douleur qui envahissait son corps. Il ne lui épargnait pas son visage, au contraire, il prenait un malin plaisir à le détruire de sorte que personne ne puisse le reconnaître plus tard. 

Le chasseur se retourna brusquement et sorti de la salle sans un mot, le laissant par terre pour mort, comme un vulgaire déchet. Il resta la sans bouger pendant facilement deux heures, incapable de remuer le moindre muscle. Le moindre mouvement lui envoyait des charges de douleurs intenables, il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été dans cet état, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. 

Allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il fini par s'endormir, ou s'évanouir, c'était plus le second, sa commotion cérébrale ne pourra jamais guérir dans ses condition et la douleur dans son corps était trop grand pour qu'il puisse le supporter, son corps avait lâcher, il sombra dans l'inconscience assez facilement. 

La prochaine fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut sous le coup d'une décharge électrique beaucoup trop violente, qui laissa son corps convulser pendant facilement 30 secondes avant de pouvoir respirer librement. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, savoir ce qu'on lui voulait, et il fut surprit de constater que ce n'était pas l'homme de la dernière fois. Non, A la place, se tenait une belle femme blonde, des yeux bleu glacials qui brillaient presque dans l'obscurité de méchanceté et de cruauté. Elle portait des vêtement de cuir, une veste et un pantalon, avec des bottes qui recouvraient ses mollets. La femme lui rappelait beaucoup trop Kate Argent pour qu'il puisse apprécier son physique. 

-Sammy m'a demander de m’occuper de toi honey, je penses que tu as réussi à pousser quelques boutons, il veux que je t'éduque assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre son interrogatoire.  
Il rit sans joie  
-Quel interrogatoire, je ne me souviens pas qu'il m'ai poser une seul question, vraiment pas bon dans son job.  
Elle rit à son nez, amusé, elle le regardait comme si elle voyait un chiot aboyer devant elle.  
-Il ne m'a pas mentis, tu as du mordant, j'adore ça, tu va être particulièrement amusant à détruire mais Sam m'as demander quand même d'avoir quelques information. Sache juste que si tu ne répond pas sérieusement et sincèrement tu va le sentir passer, lui dit-elle avec un sourire maniaque en sortant son couteau, avant de lécher la lame comme la psychopathe qu'elle était. 

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête.  
-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avoir capturer ? Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre habituel. Déclara-t-il avec fatigue.  
Elle lui sourit comme si elle était fier de lui  
-Et voilà, tu commence enfin à poser les bonnes questions. C'est simple, tu es un traître à ton genre, tu as tourner le dos à l'humanité en traînant avec ses chiens, tu fait partis de la meute, et nous voulons des informations. 

Il fronça les sourcil dans l’incompréhension.  
-Des information sur qui ? Qui voulez vous tant capturer et tuer ?  
Son sourire s'approfondis ressemblant plus à une grimace cruelle, comment une belle femme pouvait déformer autant son visage pour la faire ressembler à une horrible sorcière, c'était un mystère.  
-Nous cherchons les Hales, Peter et Derek Hale, même si Peter est celui que nous recherchons vraiment.  
Il cligna des yeux surpris. Ils n'en voulaient pas à la meute, ils en voulaient à Peter qui ne faisait qu'à moitié partie du groupe, et Derek. Pourquoi tout tournais toujours autour des Hales ?  
Il soupira dramatiquement avant de gémir de malheur  
-Qu'est ce que ce crétin de creepywolf a encore fait se lamenta-t'il.  
Dire qu'il était capturer pour le cul de Peter était agaçant, et le foutait assez en rogne mais il n'était pas en force de laisser ses émotions sortir, c'était une faiblesse.  
-Tu ne devrais pas risquer ta vie pour cet homme, il est cruel manipulateur et vachement problématique, il n'est qu'une nuisance, lui dit-elle  
Il la regarda pas du tout impressionné  
-Et vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ? Je veux dire, Peter et la source de tous nos problèmes, il a manipulé ma meilleur amie en entrant dans sa tête la rendant presque folle, il nous l'as mise à l'envers à peut-prêt 5 reprises, il a voulu tuer mon meilleur ami, voulu me mordre quand il était alpha, a faillis causer la mort de tout le monde dont mon père dans ma ville. Je sais qui il est, j'ai appris à le connaître pour pouvoir le tuer plus facilement si il dépassait les bornes. Et vous êtes la preuve qu'il continue à causer problème malgré lui.

Elle le laissa finir sa tirade, le sourire la gagnant.  
-Tu es beaucoup plus coopératif que prévu. Très bien, il semble que vous ayez subi beaucoup de chose vous et vos amis, et nous savons que cet homme ne fera que vous tirer vers le bas. Alors dis moi où je peux le trouver, il voyage souvent mais nous savons qu'il fait partie de la meute et vous tient au courant, nous voulons juste le coincé. Lui demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire heureux, oubliant tout coté menaçant.

-Non.  
Son visage se figea, perdant toute joie, elle le fixa sans comprendre.  
-Quoi ?  
Il ne bougea pas, son corps toujours douloureux l'en empêchait, il ne pouvait pas sourire non, plus mais soyez sur que si il en était capable il le ferais sans hésitation. Il posa son coude sur sa cuisse non blessée, son menton dans le creux de sa main, il la fixa sans ciller.  
-Non. Je ne te dirais pas où le trouver, je t'ai dit que je le tuerai s'il allait trop loin, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, il a été presque irréprochable cette année.  
Elle semblait sur le point de péter un câble, d'exploser et il se préparait mentalement pour recevoir un coup, qui ne vint jamais. Son expression se radoucit et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le rassurait pour autant.  
-Common Honey, il t'a fait du mal si j'ai bien compris, nous ne toucherons pas à tes amis, et nous ne te ferons plus de mal, tout ce que nous voulons c'est Peter. Il finira par recommencer, il ne peut pas changer. 

Hum.. Elle utilisait une autre méthode, ingénieux, elle voulait l'amadouer, limite le draguer, en utilisant une voix mielleuse. Si elle croyait qu'il était naïf et stupide elle était tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Cependant il voulait jouer le jeux. Il fit de son mieux pour détendre son visage dans une expression d'espoir  
-Vraiment ?!  
Il était vraiment bon acteur, il aurait du faire du théâtre au lycée, au lieu de passer son temps sur le banc de lacrosse. 

Elle se rapprocha de lui en caressant sa joue affectueusement, et il dut vraiment se concentrer pour pas grimacer de dégoût.  
-Bien sur mon chéri, il est le seul que nous voulons, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous les exterminons, et Peter Hale et le premier sur notre liste, il a causé beaucoup trop de problème. Dans ta ville, et dans d'autres pays. 

-Je...Je sais.. dit-il d'une voix tremblante, mais... Il est fort, et intelligent, dangereux, je ne peux pas vous en parler, il va se venger, il va s'en prendre à moi après... 

-Tu n'aura rien à craindre, nous nous occuperons de lui. 

Il rit. Il rit tellement fort, qu'il dut se tenir les côtes sous la douleur. Vraiment, elle le prenait pour un imbécile. Il était jeune, mais il était intelligent, et avait appris de tout ce qui lui est arrivé dans sa vie.Il avait appris à lire les gens dès son plus jeune âge, il savait à qui faire confiance et donc par conséquent de qui se méfié.  
Elle attendis patiemment qu'il finisse de rire, c'était gentille, mais c'était le rôle qu'elle jouait.  
-Common, tu ne peux pas penser que je vais te croire, dit-il entre deux rire, vous êtes des chasseur, reprit-il plus sérieusement, vous tuez toutes les créature que vous croisez, et non ! La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne parle, je sais que certain chasseur respecte le code, mais vous ne le faite pas, vous venez de capturer un humain, est ce que tu a vu la gueule que je me traîne ? Vous n'allait pas vous arrêtez à Peter. 

Elle soupira.  
-C'est dommage, tu avait l'air d'être sympas. Mais nous aurons ses informations quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Pourquoi se donner tant de peine pour lui ? Demanda-t-il, Que vous as-t-il fait ?

Il faisait la discussion pour retarder le moment où ils allaient s'en reprendre à lui, mais il voulait aussi réellement savoir.  
-Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait. Sam a une vengeance contre lui, moi je ne fait que le suivre, il m'offre ce que je veux et je l'aide à avoir les gens qu'il veux.  
-Et qu'a-t-il contre Peter ?  
-De ce que j'ai entendu, ce monstre à tuer deux bande de chasseur il y a quelques année, certaisn amis de Sammy, mais dans l'un des groupe se trouvait son frère, il l'a retrouver mort, baignant dans son propre sang, des trace de griffe sur son visage et la gorge tranchée. Il ne fait pas parti des gentils. Alors dis-nous où nous pouvons le trouver. 

Çà ne l'étonnait pas. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Peter avait finis par les tuer par instinct de survie. Il avait été capturer beaucoup trop de fois, et il savait que tuer ses adversaire était le meilleur moyen de survivre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.  
-Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il faisait partis des gentil.  
-ALORS POURQUOI NE VEUX TU PAS NOUS DIRE OU IL EST ?! Cria-t-elle. 

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas de réponses à donner à cette question, lui même ne la connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas coopérer avec des chasseurs.  
Elle rugit de rage, avec de presser le couteau contre sa joue.  
-C'est vraiment dommage de devoir abîmer cette si jolie peau, se lamenta-t-elle en enfonçant le couteau de plus en plus profondément. Elle coupa sa joue, tranchant profondément dans la chair. Il se retint de crier, ferma les yeux, sentant la peau s’écarter sous le passage de la lame, le sang couler sur son menton. Si il survivait à tout ça, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il sortirai d'ici avec une balafre immonde. Déjà que peu de personne le supportait et le trouvait séduisant, il perdait décidément toutes ses chances. 

Contrairement à ce que pensais son père et ses amis, il faisait attention à son image, il avait fait plein de choses pour essayer de paraître plus.. Séduisant... Laisser pousser ses cheveux, mis des vêtement moins amples, des pantalons décontracté, c'était son style et il aimait comme il était, mais ça ne changeait pas énormément, tout le monde le trouvait toujours bizarre et son sarcasmes et ses blagues vraiment douteuses avait du mal à passer avec certains.

Il avait 20 ans, et personne pour lui c'était pitoyable, mais bon, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de se lamenter à se propos, il avait les larmes aux yeux, ne voulant même pas savoir à quoi ça ressemblait. Ho mon dieu, comment allait-il expliquer ça à son père? Il le relâcha, contente d'avoir pu le défigurer encore plus, malgré les yeux aux bord noir, la lèvre fendus, les contusions. La marque de coupure ressortait plus que tout, lui brûlant la partie droite du visage. Il n'était pas habituer à tant de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, silencieusement, brûlant sa peau a son passage, donnant beaucoup de satisfaction à la femme. Elle finis par quitter la pièce sans un autre regard envers lui. Le laissant seul dans sa douleur sans aucune autre distraction. 

Il resta toujours la assis au même endroit, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait se déplacer, ses genoux replier, sa tête dans ses bras, les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent de couler que lorsqu'il fut assez épuiser pour retomber dans l'inconscience. 

La prochaine fois qu'il se réveilla, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il en avait déjà marre de sortir du sommeil sous les assaut de quelqu'un. Il passa la journée comme ça, sans interruption, personne pour lui rendre visite, et toujours personne pour le sauver. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon, et il savait qu'il allait morfler la prochaine fois qu'ils allaient lui rendre visite. Ils ont du comprendre qu'il ne parlerai pas. Ils allaient employer la manière forte. Ils étaient professionnel, et il ne savait pas du tout jusqu'où il allait tenir. 

Il ne savait pas se qu'il préférait, rester ici seul ? Ou faire face aux deux agresseurs ? Il n'était pas fait pour la solitude, son esprit tourner à plein régime à cause de son TDHA, même si la commotion rendait ses pensées un peu confuses, il sombrait de plus en plus. Rester seul avec sa tête et ses pensées négative n'était pas bon pour lui. Il commençait à s’inquiéter pour les autres, et si il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Si les chasseur allait les voir ? Mais si les chasseurs savaient où les trouver et comment les trouver, ils n'auraient pas besoin de Stiles, ils se débarrasseront de lui sans problème.  
Mais combien de temps allaient-ils mettre avant de remarquer son absence ? Il ne savait même pas comment il avait été attraper, il ne savait pas quel jour c'était, où même s'il faisait nuit. Le temps n'existait pas dans cette pièce. 

Son corps était sale, un chasseur était entrer pour lui donner des restes de nourriture et une bouteille d'eau, histoire de le garder en vie, mais pas suffisamment pour le rassasier et l'hydrater complètement. Ses cheveux gras retombaient sur son front, le sang de ses plaies séchait sur son visage, la sueur se mélangeait à la crasse et au sang, il ne serait pas étonné s'il attrapait une infection.  
Et puis problème plus urgent, qui dit eau et nourriture, dit besoin d'aller au toilette, et il ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps trop faible l'en empêchait, et la chaîne à son pieds limitait ses mouvements. Il se retint, autant qu'il le pus, mais il ne pouvait pas durer longtemps. Il se mis debout avec difficulté, et pissa par terre, le plus loin possible de son lieu de couchage. 

Le confort n'était pas énorme, et plus les jours passaient, plus sa empirait, c'était une vrai torture psychologique, il se sentait tellement pitoyable. Il se rassit un peu plus loin, les jambes croisées, la tête appuyée contre le mur, il attendit toute la journée.

Le temps n'existait pas ici, tout ce qui lui montrait que la vie continuait était la différence de température qui était de plus en plus basse, il faisait assez froid pour qu'il puisse voir de la buée à chaque expiration qu'il prenait. Son corps ne pouvait pas arrêter de convulser, il n'avait même plus la force de se relever où même de bouger pour se réchauffer. La température engourdissait tous ses muscles, et il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi faible de sa vie. Son cœur ne changeait pas de rythme malgré la panique qui le gagnait petit à petit, la peur, l'angoisse. Ce froid lui rappelait beaucoup trop le nogitsune, c'était encore un souvenir douloureux pour lui, il en faisait toujours des cauchemar, mais là, c'était réel, tout ce qu'il vivait, il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il ne pouvait pas se réveiller, ce n'était pas un rêve. 

Il n'avait qu'un t-shirt sur lui, troué en plus de tout, Irina lui avait taillader la peau, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer le vêtement, elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à le détruire, son jean ne l'aidait pas plus que ça, il y avait des trous dans ses genoux, sauf que ceux la était là avant, sauf à l'endroit de la cuisse où il s'était pris une balle. Et il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, ses pieds étaient nus, peut-être l'avait-ils kidnapper comme ça ? Ou alors avaient-ils eut besoin de les enlever pour mettre la chaîne sur sa jambe gauche ? Il ne savait pas, mais après tout, ça n'avait aucune importance n'est ce pas ? En regardant de plus prêt, ses orteilles commençaient à devenir bleus, c'était vraiment pas bon signe. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres avaient perdues leur couleur, des cernes cachés par les yeux au bords noir. Combien de degrés faisait-il ici ? Il ne pourrait jamais tenir plus d'une journée, c'était juste impossible. 

Apparemment si, c'était possible. Deux jours plus tard, et toujours aucuns changement. Un chasseur était rentré furtivement dans sa nouvelle chambre, pour y déposer une bouteille d'eau, tous les jours, et était repartis. Ils voulaient le garder en vie, mais dans un état de faiblesse bien calculés. La faim le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il sentait son estomac se contracter petit à petit gronder de protestation, réclamant de la nourriture, n'importe quoi. Ça faisait probablement plus de deux jours, le laissant seul avec ses pensées noires. Deux jours de trop pour lui. 

Personne n'allait venir. Il était seul, et il finirait pas mourir ici, comme l'être inutile qu'il était. Il était châtié pour ses péchés, en quelques sortes. Pour avoir amener Scott dans les bois ce jours là. Pour avoir tuer Peter avec un cocktail Molotov,pour avoir permis au renard de rentrer dans sa tête et lui permettre de tuer tout le monde, dont Allison. Pour avoir tuer Donovan... Il avait ce qu'il méritait. Il avait causé beaucoup de malheur autour de lui. Il avait plus de sang sur les main que Scott, alors qu'il était le plus faible. Qu'aurait-il fait si il avait accepter la morsure de Peter ce jour là dans le parking ? Rien de bon si vous lui demander son avis.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait son père. Son père avait besoin de lui. Il devait juste arrêter de compter sur les autres et espérer qu'ils viennent pour lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait la première fois, ni la seconde, ni la troisième. Pourquoi ça changerais maintenant. Ou alors, peut-être qu'ils finiront par le retrouver, mais il sera surement trop tard, récupérant son corps sans vie. Au moins ils auraient quelque chose à enterrer, plaisante-t-il sans humour. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, était de gagner du temps. Ils ne le tueraient pas tant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui n'est ce pas ? Alors il allait endurer. 

Certain se demanderait pourquoi ? Pourquoi se donner la peine ? Il ne faisait qu'écouter sa conseillèrent d'orientation. Si il s'agis de survivre, une petite agonie ne vaut-elle pas le coup ? Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de se battre, de trouver un moyen de remonter à la surface pour ne pas se noyer, retenir le reflex jusqu'au dernier moment, et espérer qu'il tiendra assez longtemps. 

Ce qui semblait être une semaine d'isolement plus tard, toujours dans les mêmes circonstances, son corps immobile depuis quelques jours, le froid lui traversant les os, ses muscles morts, son cerveau désactivé, il ne semblait même pas conscient sauf pour ses yeux ouvert, fixant un point fix. Il s'était interdit de s'endormir, sachant que l'hypothermie l’empercherait de se réveiller, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, mais cette fois plus à cause des coups, mais à cause de la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Était-il possible de mourir de fatigue?

Le premier chasseur, Sam s'il se souvenait bien, entra dans la pièce, ne semblant pas déranger par la température. Les mains dans les poches, il s'accroupit en face de lui, satisfait de voir son regard vide d'émotion, détruit par lui-même.  
-Bien, je vois qu'un peu de méditation t'a fait du bien peut-être finiras-tu finalement par nous être utile.

Stiles remarqua vaguement une sorte de marteau dans sa main, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, la fatigue et le froid le figeait, le rendant spectateur de son propre malheur. Il voyait un peu flou, tout semblait lointain. La faim empêchait à son cerveau de comprendre le danger en face de lui. Il se sentait vide. Remplis de douleur et de solitude, il ne fit que fixer l'homme devant lui, sans dire un mot. Il n'avait même plus la force de parler, et il n'aurait pas voulu même s'il le pouvait.  
-Prêt à nous communiquer des informations ? Lui demanda Sam, avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas compter mais ça faisait bien une douzaine de fois qu'ils posaient la question, et il se pourrait que sa patience s'effrite un peu.  
-Non.  
Sa voix rauque raisonna dans la pièce avec se simple mot, il n'avait pas parler depuis 5 jours. Un records.  
-Je vois. Le chasseur ne faisait même plus mine d'être en colère, ni surpris, ils s'y attendaient. Il se releva prit le marteau d'une bonne poignée, avec ses deux mains sur le manche pour une bonne prise. Il se balança un peu, et avant que son cerveau n'enregistre le mouvement, le marteau s'écrasa contre sa jambe avec une force effroyable. Le craquement se fit entendre, résonnant dans sa tête, alors que la douleur de sa jambe brisé parcouru son corps d'un coup. Il cria, Il cria à en perdre la voix, l'air de ses poumon chassés, la respiration coupée, il finit par crier en silence, incapable d'enregistrer les mots que l'homme lui disait, la douleur était trop forte. 

-Alors ? Toujours rien ?  
Quand il ne répondit pas, le chasseur en conclut qu'il ne coopérerait pas aujourd'hui. Il releva le marteau, et l’abattit violemment sur la deuxième jambe, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Il tomba directement dans l'inconscience quand la douleur fut trop forte pour lui, les joues trempées de larmes, de la bave coulant de son menton, les doigt crispés contre le sol, les ongle arrachés quand il gratta le sol trop violemment. 

Si personne ne le retrouvait d'ici les jours à venir. Il allait y passer. Il n'était même pas sur de survivre si ils le trouvaient maintenant. Il serait bloqué à l’hôpital, mais rien ne disais qu'il en sortirai vivant. Il ne voulait pas aller à l’hôpital, l'endroit était le dernier hormis celui-ci où il voulait aller. Il n'irait pas là-bas.

Il se réveilla, il ne savait pas combien de temps plus tard, peu être 48 heures plus tard, il était surpris de s'être réveillé, l'hypothermie avait été si violente. Il remarqua alors qu'il faisait un peu plus chaud qu'avant, ses orteilles toujours bleus, mais il retrouvait les sensations de son corps. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir fait, ses jambes le lançait violemment sans qu'il n'ai besoin de les bouger. Combien de temps était-il même ici ? Et si ça ne faisait que deux jours ? Ses espoirs de survies diminuaient de plus en plus, mais quitte à sauver Peter, ça valait peut-être le coup. 

Pourquoi même se donnait-il la peine de couvrir l'homme ? Au début il voulait juste ne pas coopérer avec des chasseurs, mais au fil du temps, il avait compris qu'il allait y passer quand ils n'auront bientôt plus de patience, ce n'était qu'une questions de temps avant qu'il n'en finissent avec lui. Sa vie ne valait-elle mieux pas que celle de plus vieux loup ?  
Quelque chose l'en empêchait, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Incapable de vendre quelqu'un qui avait faillis tous les tuer. 

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que Peter avait aussi fait de bonnes choses, donner des informations capitales, l'avait sauvé du nogitsune avec sa méthode, avait donné ses clés de jeep après être sortie de la gare pour permettre à ses amis de le contacter.  
Il soupira. Ça ne changera rien de savoir pourquoi, finalement, ce dont il était sur, c’était qu'il n'allait jamais divulguer des informations contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant presque sursauter. Presque. Il aurait surement sauté si il pouvait même bouger le petit doigt, qui était brisé par ailleurs. Deux hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu le décrochèrent brusquement, faisant vibrer ses jambes brisées, envoyant des rafales de douleurs qui l'auraient fait crier il y a quelques jours.  
Il savait avant même d'essayer qu'il arriverait à peine à parler, et crier lui arracherait le peu de voix qu'il lui restait. Pouvait-il perdre sa voix pour toujours ? Ce serait surement la pire torture pour un gars hyperactif comme lui qui ne pouvait généralement pas se taire. Et son sarcasme ? Il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser.  
Ses jambes furent traînées contre le sol, accentuant la douleur que lui procuraient ses fractures.

Il revint dans le monde réel quand sa tête fut submergée dans une sorte de baignoire. Ho.. Il n'allait pas aimer cette étape. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Son corps suivit rapidement dans le petit bain qu'ils avaient préparé pour lui. Il douillait, ses coupures, ses contusions, ses brûlures, tout son corps l’irritait atrocement, le piquait d'une manière agonisante. Ils sortirent sa tête de l'eau, il ne pouvait même pas le faire lui-même, la faim minimisait ses forces et ses muscles ne coopéraient plus depuis un moment il était un légume. En fait il était actuellement en train de s'évanouir pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet enfer. 

Les chasseurs semblèrent s'en rendre compte également, enfin, il supposait que c'était le cas, parce qu’il se prit une claque, qui lui retourna la tête, les enfoirés n'avait vraiment aucune délicatesse.  
-Réveille toi gamin ! On a pas le temps pour tes conneries. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, observant vaguement qu'il était dans une autre pièce, toujours aussi sombre, et tout ce qui retenait son attention était cette baignoire, il n'avait même plus la force de bouger son regard, où même de paraître intéressé. Il se sentais tellement vide, tellement faible. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Peter voulait plus de pouvoir, lui qui avait passer 6 ans dans un hôpital, dans le coma et dans une agonie interminable. 

Il renifla, sans humour. Depuis quand compatissait-il avec Peter. Hum, il était vraiment plus loin que ce qu'il pensait. Plus proche de sa fin. Sa tête retourna profondément dans l'eau, cogna contre le fond de la baignoire aggravant son mal de tête. De l'eau rentra dans son nez malgré lui, et il avala de travers le peu d'eau qui était entré dans sa bouche à ce moment là. Il le prirent par le col du t-shirt pour le faire remonter à la surface. Il toussa, toussa et toussa, jusqu'à ce que l'eau coincée dans sa gorge soit expulsée. 

-Toujours rien ? Tu sais que dès que tu commencera à parler, à nous donner ce que l'ont recherche, tout ça sera finis. Irina m'a dit que tu ne le portait pas dans ton cœur, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te donne tant de mal alors que tout aurait pu être fini rapidement. Tu souffre inutilement ici gamin.

Il reprit quelques profonde respirations pour stabiliser son cœur, qui battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa cage thoracique, et bouffait par conséquent trop d'oxygène. Puis il cracha au visage du premier gars, Sam s'il avait bien reconnu sa voix, en signe de refus. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, alors il devait trouver un moyen de leur répondre nan ? Il l'entendit, respirer profondément pour garder son calme, avant de le reprendre et de le replonger dans le fond de la baignoire. Il ne devait pas paniquer, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire, se noyer était probablement sa plus grande peur. Il avait failli se noyer quand il était plus jeune, et il n'en garder vraiment aucun bon souvenir, sa mémoire n'avait garder que le sentiments d'agoniser lentement, sentir que sa tête brûlait dans le manque d'oxygène. 

Donc son cœur s'emballa, résonnant dans sa tête, le faisant de plus en plus paniquer, ils allaient le tuer maintenant.

Des que sa bouche quitta l'eau, il prit directement le plus d'air possible, s’étouffant à moitié, la gorge sèche, l'air grattait désagréablement contre les parois de sa tranchée.  
Puis ils recommencèrent, et recommencèrent pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, allant plus loin et plus longtemps chaque fois, le poussant de plus en plus au bord de la noyade. Il voulait lâcher prise. Il n'allait pas sortir d'ici vivant, alors pourquoi se battre ? Il ne faisait que souffrir plus chaque jours, l'agonie devenant petit à petit son quotidien, il ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était trop pour lui. 

Alors il lâcha prise, il avala, l'eau qui l’entourait dans un espoir de trouver un minimum d'air, soulageant sa souffrance, il finis par se noyer, et tout devint encore plus noir autour de lui.  
Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus, rien. Un silence assourdissant remplis sa tête, alors que son cœurs ralentissait dans sa poitrine.

Il détestait être aveugle, le noir était angoissant il ne pouvait pas savoir où il était, ou ce qu'il faisait, mais il se sentait apaisé maintenant. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur, juste un engourdissement agréable. Était-il mort ? Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, où alors il le pouvait et il faisait noir autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se souvenir. Se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. De ses amis, de sa famille, de ses années de lycée mouvementées. 

Une scène sur un lac retint son attention. Il était sur une barque avec son père au soleil, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, il était jeune et encore innocent, une canne à pêche à la main. Son sourire remplissait son visage, son père le regardait avec amour. Ils rigolaient tous les deux en attendant de pouvoir attraper un poisson. Il avait oublié que son père avait aimé la pèche un jour, qu'ils allaient pécher le plus souvent possible avant que sa mère ne meurt. Il ne savait pas à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés au fils des années. 

Un autre souvenir passa devant lui. Un pique nique familiale dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Une nappe sur le sol, remplie de toute sorte de nourriture. Claudia et John Stilinski se regardait avec amour, et parlaient joyeusement avec Melissa, alors que Stiles et Scott jouait un peu plus loin. Ils avaient décidés de sortir tous ensemble pour changer les idées aux McCall concernant la disparition soudaine de Raphael. Leurs mères étaient bonnes amies, et il s'amusait toujours avec Scott. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de jouer avec d'autres garçons, il les faisaient fuir la plus part du temps, il était trop bizarre pour eux, mais Scott le trouvait amusant et de bonne compagnie, c'était comme ça qu'avait commencer leurs magnifique amitié. 

Il se sentis sourire malgré lui, Scotty serais toujours son pilier dans sa vie avec son père, ils étaient sa famille. Et il ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. 

Tient, il vit Lydia dans la cours de récré du collège, lisant tranquillement contre un arbre. Elle était toujours seule au collège, préférant étudier et lire que côtoyer des enfants immatures et débile. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, et ce fut d’ailleurs à partir de ce moment là qu'il commença à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il l'avait aimée. Beaucoup, mais l'amitié qu'ils avaient était trop belle pour être gâchée stupidement. Il sera toujours là pour elle, et avait fini d'être jaloux, il n’avait plus de sentiments excepté amicalement.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenir jaillissait dans sa tête, de plus en plus rapidement, de moins en moins heureux, de plus en plus angoissant, en mesure que les années passèrent. La mort de sa mère, son père alcoolique, Scott mordu, le début des problèmes...

Puis un choc électrique le parcouru pendant environs deux secondes pour le maintenir éveillé. Il releva la tête, plus par reflex, et regarda devant lui. L'homme et la blonde le fixait avec mécontentement. Les main sur ses hanches, elle se rapproche de lui, et prit son menton dans ses doigt pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua facilement qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, que faisait-il même debout ? Il bougea discrètement ses poignets pour constater qu'ils étaient attachés à une sorte de corde, il ne savait pas vraiment, il n’avait pas la force de lever la tête plus qu'il ne le faisait actuellement. 

Il était suspendu, la pointe des pieds touchant à peine le sol, la corde serrait douloureusement contre sa peau, laissant surement des traces d’irritation et des contusions. Ça brûlait.  
-Je dois te l'accorder nous ne pensions pas que tu tiendrais jusqu'au bout. Il n'y a aucun doute que tu ne nous dira rien quel que soient tes motivations. Nous allons partir chercher quelqu'un d'autre de plus coopératif, peut-être l'un de tes amis, lui dit-elle cruellement. En attendant on va te laisser ici, attaché comme le porc que tu es et laisser le courant te rendre fou, et te tuer lentement dans d'atroces souffrance. Notre cachette est peu connue, personne ne te trouvera ici. Nous avons un système automatique qui t'enverra des décharges pendant deux minutes toutes les cinq minutes, histoire de ne pas te tuer facilement. 

Puis ils se retournèrent, sans un mot. Le laissant ici seul, comme d’habitude. Il finissait toujours seul.  
Avant de fermer la porte elle se retourna doucement lui adressant un sourire.  
-Ho mais ne t'inquiète pas statistiquement ton corps ne le supportera plus dans moins de 24 heures. Tu ne souffrira plus trop longtemps mon chéri.  
Puis elle le quitta, rejoigne son patron où quoi que se soit. Une secousse électrique remplis son corps, le faisant crier, ses muscles tendus, ses yeux convulsèrent dans sa tête. Putain ! Ils avaient mis le paquet sur les décharges. Il n'avait rien à mordre, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de crier, et crier, quitte à s'arracher les cordes vocales, cela l'aidait à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, il avait l'impression de pouvoir l'évacuer en criant le plus fort possible. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'entendait de l’extérieur. Une éternité passa avant que son corps ne lâche prise, la douleur le gardait éveillé, son corps tremblait comme une feuille, de la bave coulait le long de son mentons, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, et pourtant, il était sur d'être mort. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement, même ses yeux refusaient de bouger.

Son corps mou, son esprit ailleurs, il ne calcula même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, trois personnes entrant dans la pièce avec urgence. Il les voyait, mais il était impossible de les identifiés, c'était juste, trop flou, sa conscience le lâchait. Ils parlaient, il pouvait voir leurs lèvres bouger, les voir explorer les lieux, chercher quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'avait même pas la force de bouger ses yeux, il regardait fixement devant lui, attendant sa fin. 

-...les ? Stiles tu m'entend ? 

Leur voix paraissait si lointaine.  
Stiles ? C'était son nom n'est ce pas ? Comment connaissait-ils son nom ?  
Son corps retomba d'un coup sur le sol sans ménagement, et sa tête heurta le béton avec violence. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'envoyé dans le pays des rêve. Il resta conscient part-terre incapable de bougé, attendant sa fin.  
-Il est encore en vie mais il est dans un sale état, c'était une voix d'homme, trop lointaine pour être identifié  
Deux mains l’agrippèrent et il se retrouva sur le dos de quelqu'un. Il prit une faible inspiration, et le parfum qui arrivait à son nez était plus que familier.  
Scott... Scott était là. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il connaissait cette odeur par cœur. Il le laissa le porter, de toute façon se n'était pas comme s'il pouvait bouger, et il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien a craindre, il était entre de bonne mains. 

Il respira tranquillement, essayant de mettre de coté la douleur de sa cage thoracique, tout en voyant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas les fermer, ni les bouger, mais la vue de la forêt l'apaisait. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de liberté, finit la cave sombre et humide, l'odeur de pourriture.

Un vent frais passa dans ses cheveux pour confirmer ses propos.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
La voix de Scott était apaisante, malgré l'urgence et la précipitation, elle lui rappelait beaucoup de bon souvenir.  
-On l'emmène à l’hôpital, et Derek va appeler son père.  
C'était la voix de Peter. Que faisait-il la ? Ha oui, ils étaient trois à entrer dans la pièce tout à l'heure, ce qui veut-dire que le troisième est Derek. Il faisait une bonne équipe, il devait l'avouer. Cependant les mots s'enregistrèrent peu à peu dans son esprit et il se retrouva à utiliser le peu de voix qu'il lui restait.  
-Pas l’hôpital...  
Il était faible, et s'il ne parlait pas à des loup-garous avec des sens plus aiguisé, ils ne l'auraient jamais entendu, mais il avait de la chance. Les bruit de pas diminuèrent avant de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.  
-Stiles ?  
-Comment peut-il encore être conscient? Demanda Peter ahuris. Ce n'est pas normal, il a subi beaucoup trop, son corps aurait dût lâcher il y a longtemps.

-Tu dois aller à l’hôpital.  
C'était Derek cette fois-ci qui lui parlait, mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Il n'aimais pas les hôpitaux, et Scott le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda.  
-Tu veux aller où ?  
Il soupirerait de soulagement si il le pouvait, merci dieu de lui avoir donné un ami pareil.  
-Loft..  
Il avait tellement soif, et tellement faim.  
-Scott, on doit l'emmener à l’hôpital, tu as vu dans quel état il est, il va finir par mourir s'il n'y va pas ! Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il a besoin de soins.  
-Pas l’hôpital, murmura-t-il, faiblement, avec désespoir.  
-Il aura des soins, je demanderais à ma mère de passer et de faire un bilan, elle lui donnera se dont il a besoin, mais je ne peux pas l'emmener là-bas, crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. 

Derek semblait sur le point de répliquer, mais son oncle le dépassa, et mis fin à la discussion.  
-Ecoute Derek autant j'aime juger le manque d'intelligence de Scott, mais quand il s'agit de ce garçon là, dit-il en désignant le corps immobile de Stiles, je pense qu'il est le plus apte à savoir ce qui est bien pour lui, il le connais mieux que personne alors évitons de débattre inutilement, parce que la situation est vraiment délicate, alors vaut mieux se dépêcher avant que McCall finisse avec son meilleur ami mort dans ses bras. 

L'homme admirait ses ongles avec désinvolture comme s'il parlait de météo, et c'était probablement pour cette raison que tout le monde le détestait. Il parlait toujours avec détachement comme s'il se foutait de tout le monde, mais personne ne dit rien parce que malgré le ton indifférent, il avait raison et les autres le savaient. 

Scott posa délicatement Stiles sur le siège arrière de la voiture, touchant sans le vouloir ses fractures aux jambes, et ses contusions. Le seul moyen pour eux de savoir qu'il souffrait était de le sentir sur lui, car aucun trait de son visage ne bougea quand sa jambe cogna contre la porte, ou quand l'appuie-tête appuya contre sa blessure cachée par son cuir chevelu, et ça ne fit que rajouter une couche d’inquiétude.

Derek passa au volant de sa voiture, Scott sur le coté passager alors que Peter montait à l’arrière avec lui. Il ne lui prêta pas attention, ses yeux toujours fixés dans le vide, voyant la route défiler devant lui, Scott donner les indication du GPS à Derek. Il ne savait pas exactement se qu'il disait, et il s'en foutait.Tout ce qu'il le préoccupait c'était la douleur qui traversait son corps par vagues, lui coupant le souffle. Et pourtant, rien ne montrait de l'extérieur qu'il soit au bord de l'agonie à chaque moment.

Il senti vaguement une main lui toucher le poignet, qui avait encore les marques de cordes, et drainer un peu de douleur.  
La main ne resta que 3 secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse soudainement comme s'il l'avait brûlé.  
Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre et Scott se retourna concerné.  
-Peter ? Qu'est ce....  
L'homme le coupa en haletant.  
-Je ne peux pas prendre sa douleur, c'est trop violent, je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour rester conscient, dit-il en secouant la main de haut en bas pour enlever les résidus de souffrance.  
-Stiles ? Demanda l'alpha, où as tu mal ?

Son regard vide ne les rassurait pas, mais il réfléchis quelques instant. Où avait-il mal?  
Partout. Mais ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, son cerveau ne lui répondait pas, la douleur était sourde rien de bien précis. Il prit un respiration tremblante, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait subi, et mettre un membre à chaque douleur.  
-Jambes, tête, côtes, yeux, poumons, gorge, poignets,... C'était à peu prêt tout pour le moment. Il savait qu'il avait d'autres endroit touchés, mais c'était ceux qu'il pouvait se rappeler sentir maintenant. 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils furent sur la route, mais assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent au Loft de Derek Et Scott le porta jusqu'au canapé. 

-Derek , appelle le Shérif et Mélissa, Scott aide moi a faire un bilan de ses blessures pour lui facilité le travail, ordonna Peter, et pour une fois, personne ne protesta, Derek monta dans sa chambre, alors que Scott et Peter enlevait la chemise de Stiles.

-Il a prit un coup assez violent à la tête, assez pour le faire saigner et lui donner une commotion, il faudra laisser maman voir si c'est inquiétant ou pas, commença Scott en regardant son crâne.

-Il a des trace de chaîne sur sa cheville droite, et ses deux jambes sont complètement broyés, il sera incapable de marcher pendant facilement 1 mois,il a également reçut une balle dans la cuisse gauche. 

Il les laissa faire leur examen, incapable de bouger, fixant le plafond sans broncher. 

-Il a reçut pas mal de coup sur son visage, et une entaille assez profonde qui lui laissera une cicatrice, annonça Scott, douloureusement. Et une dent en moins, ajoute-t-il en voyant un trou noir à la place de sa canine en haut à gauche. 

-Ses poignet sont légèrement endommager, peu être fracturés je ne sais pas, il va falloir faire une radio, mais il y a quelques ongles arrachés, probablement infligé lui même.  
Ses côtes son complètement détruites et quelques coupures sur son torse mais ce n'est pas assez profond pour être inquiétant.

-Il a dit qu'il avait mal au poumon.  
-Ils ont probablement du le noyer, ses poumons ont encore du mal à se remettre du traitement, mais se n'est plus dangereux, juste légèrement douloureux. 

Ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir un peu, mais son corps refusait catégoriquement de le laisser faire. Les entendre parler de la noyade était dur, psychologiquement, il ressentait encore la sensation de brûlure, il avait l'impression d'être encore sous l'eau, la poitrine serrée. 

-C'est bon j'ai appeler Melissa et John, ils arrivent tout de suite, son père et complètement inquiet ça va être dur de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé alors que même nous on a du mal à comprendre.  
-On a juste à lui dire qu'il a été kidnappé par des chasseurs. C'est la vérité.  
-Peux-tu s'il te plait, arrêter de paraître si indifférent alors qu'il est juste à coté de toi ?! Siffla Derek avec colère.  
-Que je soit indifférent ou inquiet ne changera rien pour lui Derek, mais si tu le souhaite vraiment je pense que je pourrais faire un effort.  
Son neveux lui grogna dessus avant de laisser tomber, Peter était un cas désespéré, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, tout le monde le savait, sauf Scott. Le plus vieux s’éloigna pour aller s’asseoir dans le deuxième divan non loin de là, ouvrant son livre de la semaine en attendant les deux adulte à venir. 

Scott lui fixait le regard sans vie de son meilleur ami, avec inquiétude. Ils l'avaient récupéré, mais à quel prit ? Il ne savait même pas s'il allait survivre à ses blessures. Et s'il le faisait, dans quel état psychologique en sortira-t-il ? Ils avaient mis trop de temps,et il s'en voulait pour ça. 

-Peux-tu arrêter de te lamenter s'il te plait, il y en a qui essaye de se concentrer ici, siffla Peter agacé le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
-Tu n'as qu'a sortir de la pièce si on te dérange trop. Cracha Scott. 

La porte du Loft s'ouvrit violemment laissant entrer deux parents paniqués et inquiet.  
-Où est-il ?  
Scott jeta un coup d’œil sur le canapé et se fut suffisant pour que le shérif arrive au chevet de Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ho mon dieu...  
Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas voir son fils dans cet état, il ne semblait même pas vivant, il ressemblait à une coquille vide, remplis de blessure aussi physique qu'émotionnelle.  
Melissa le rejoignis, une main sur son épaule dans un réconfort silencieux, dont il était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais il savait que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. 

Stiles arriva à bouger ses yeux pour fixer son père d'un air mort. Il voulait juste avoir la preuve que son père allait bien. Il ne sentait pas l'alcool c'était déjà ça. Il devait être sur que son père ne replongerait pas si il lui arrivait quelque chose dans le genre.  
Il ne voulait pas voir son père pleurer, il était un homme fort.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda son père en se retournant vers Scott, Comment s'est-il retrouver dans cet état ?!  
-Nous ne savons pas.. Nous ne savons pas qui, ni pourquoi. Mais un groupe de Chasseur l'a kidnappé, et ils l'ont enfermé dans leur cave pour certaines raisons. Nous l'avons retrouver dans cet état ce matin.  
-Vous n'avez rien sur ceux qui ont fait ça à mon fils ? Pas de nom ?  
Stiles prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.  
-Sam, brun environ 30 ans, yeux marron, 1 mètre 80, environ 70 kilos. Irina, blonde yeux bleus, 1 mètre 70, environ 60 kilo, porte toujours du cuir sur elle. 

Sa leur faisait mal, de voir leur ami, leur fils, d'habitude plein de vie, et d’énergie, parler d'une voix aussi monotone, presque mécanique, la voix complètement brisées.  
Plus loin, Peter donnait le bilan a Melissa, la laissant après se débrouillé pour soigner le mieux possible le garçon. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était dit. 

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il t'ont prit ? demanda doucement le Shérif.  
Il aurait du le dire, il devrait. Mais il connaissait son père. Et si il savait que la cause de son enlèvement était Peter Hale, il le tuerait sur le champs. Et il n'avait pas endurer tout ça, pour que son père finisse le travail des chasseurs. Alors il secoua la tête. Et personne ne remarqua son mensonge. Personne à part Peter. Qui le regardait maintenant curieusement avec une intensité mal placé. Peut-être devrait-il laisser son père le tuer finalement. 

-Bon aller, déclara Mélissa. Il a besoin de repos, il a subi beaucoup de choc émotionnel, ce n'est pas le moment pour les interrogatoires. Laissez le tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur lui, surtout la nuit, il va surement faire des cauchemars, et gardez- le en vie. Donnez-lui a boire et à manger régulièrement. 

Ils se regardèrent tous des les yeux l'air mal-à l'aise.  
-Vous ne lui avait toujours rien donner à ingurgiter n'est ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle avec exaspération  
Ils secouèrent la tête coupable, enfin pour Scott et Derek, parce que Peter lui ne paraissait jamais coupable. Non à la place l'homme se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortis le premier soda qui lui tombait sous la main.  
Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, avec beaucoup de critique dans son regard mais elle ne dit rien.  
-Ne vaut-il pas mieux lui donner de l'eau demanda le shériff en regardant Peter d'une manière suspicieuse. Et Mélissa, à contre-cœur du défendre l'homme.  
-Non en fait on pourra lui en donner plus tard, mais ce garçon à besoin de sucre de vitamine, et de nutrition. Il a facilement perdu 6 kilos John. Ils ne l'ont probablement pas nourrit là bas, ou très peu, on doit trouver un moyen de le nourrir sans perturber son estomac. Il ne faut d’ailleurs surtout pas qu'il mange trop d'un coup, allez-y progressivement, je vous donnerai toutes les indications à suivre, il faut que je retourne au boulot préparer quelques trucs, dont deux plâtres pour ses jambes et une atèle pour ses côte. John viens avec moi je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu pourra le revoir pour lui donner ses béquilles quand il aura envie de se déplacer.

Il hésita quelques instant, sceptique à l'idée de quitter son fils alors qu'il vient à peine de le retrouver, mais si il pouvait faire quoi que se soit pour l'aider il le ferait.  
Peter balança la canette à Scott, qui l'aurait échappé si il n'avait pas ses reflex de loup, alors que les deux adultes quittaient le loft.  
-Je te laisse le nourrir.  
Il retourna à son canapé sans prêter plus d'attentions aux autres, prêt à finir son bouquin.  
L'alpha redressa son meilleur amis sur les coussin de sorte à ce qu'il soit assis, les jambes toujours allongés devant lui et lui ouvrit sa canette. Il savait que Stiles était trop faible, il était prêt à lui faire avaler chaque goutte du liquide, mais Stiles le devança, il lui prit la canette des mains, forçant ses muscles à bouger, et refoula la douleur que lui procurait ses côtes fêlées. A vrai dire la douleur le faisait se sentir vivant, et c'était le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait, il avait l’impression que si elle disparaissait, il ne resterait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui.

Il s'était sentis faible toute la semaine, et il ne voulait certainement pas finir comme un assisté, obligé de boire grâce à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était humiliant, et vraiment agaçant d'avoir constamment des rappels de ses faiblesses. Il ignora le regard surprit de Scott, et commença a boire lentement le liquide frais.  
Il le sentis descendre dans son gosier, la fraîcheur le remplissait agréablement alors qu'il sentait les petit picotement de la boisson gazeuse. Il ingurgita sans attendre une deuxième gorgée, trop prit dans son bien-être pour remarquer les regard des autres occupants de la pièce. Il vida la canette en 4 gorgée, puis prit la bouteille que Scott lui tendait soudainement. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, il but la moitié de la bouteille avant de refermer les yeux. Il avait toujours mal au ventre, les crampes d'estomac étaient toujours présente mais moins désagréable qu'avant et la sensation de soif avait complètement disparu.

Il put enfin fermer ses yeux, et se reposer un peu. Ils auraient des questions, et il n'était pas prêt à y répondre tout de suite. Même s'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis longtemps, c'est pourquoi il s'endormi aussitôt qu'il ferma les yeux. 

C'était à prévoir. Il savait qu'il devrait supporter ça, et s'était préparé mentalement avant de s'endormir. Mais cela ne diminua pas l'intensité de son cauchemar. Il se revoyait couler, mais cette fois-ci dans un lac géant, impossible de bouger le moindre muscle, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de voir la surface de l'eau s'éloigner petit à petit, alors que tout devenait plus sombre autour de lui

La douleur le traversait, ses poumons réclamaient désespéramment de l'air, son cerveau avait besoin d'oxygène, tout le brûlait, il voulait que ça se termine. Son cœur battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, il voulait crier, ses poumons se resserraient, c’était interminable. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche, juste de subir cette torture les bras ouvert, sans défenses. C'était interminable, comme s'il ne manquerait jamais vraiment d'oxygène, comme s'il n'avait pas de reflex. 

Juste une agonie infinie, combien de temps resterais-il comme ça ?  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, quand finalement l'eau entra dans son système et ses poumons. 

La prochaine chose d'on il se souvint, fut de se réveillé haletant, les larmes aux yeux, la gorges sèche et brisée, comme s'il avait crier pendant des heures, et deux bras autour de lui. Tout le reste restait confus. Alors il se débattis, ressentant un énorme sentiment de claustrophobie, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Les bras ne le lâchèrent pas, au contraire, il fut de plus en plus incapable de faire le moindre mouvement augmentant le degrés de panique. 

-Calme toi Sweetheart, tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu es en sécurité, c'est finis. Murmura une voix grave à son oreille, qu'il reconnu vaguement comme-celle de Peter. Les souvenir de la veille revinrent lentement, mais surement, il était au Loft de Derek, sur le canapé, et Peter tenait sa tête contre sa poitrine dans un espoir silencieux de le calmer. 

Il prit quelques respirations, profondes, les yeux fixant un point fix, une main accrochant instinctivement l'avant bras de l'homme, inhalant son odeur, qu'il connaissait bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui donnait ce sentiment de réalité. De sécurité.

Quand il fut sur d'être calmé, et stable, il repoussa gentiment l'homme, sans un remerciement bien évidement, il l'avait sans aucun doute calmé parce que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, Scott et Derek le prendrait directement comme responsable. 

-Où sont Scott et Derek ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant leur absence  
-Parti chercher des trucs à manger.  
L'avaient-ils vraiment laissé seul avec Peter ? Vraiment ? Il viens de sortir d'une semaine, ou plus, de torture et il le laissait avec cet homme ? Ils étaient inconscients ma parole.  
-Combien de temps j'ai été absent ?  
-Hm je dirais 10 jours. On est pas vraiment sûr de quand tu as été capturer. 

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ses ongles repoussaient lentement, il ne savait même plus comment ils avaient été attaqué, tout était encore un peu flou.  
Ils n’avaient donc pas remarqué quand il avait été absent ? Son père travaillait beaucoup en ce moment, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il mette du temps avant de découvrir la disparition de son fils, ça leur arrivait de ne pas se voir pendant 3 jours alors qu'ils habitaient sous le même toit. Il savait que le travaille de Shérif de la ville prenait beaucoup de temps, mais ça faisait toujours mal de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué son absence tout de suite. 

Il soupira lourdement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il avait encore un peu mal, mais comparé à la veille il dirait que c'était une amélioration. Ses jambes le lançait toujours son fémur était complètement détruit sur les deux jambes. 

-Alors dis-moi, pourquoi as tu mentis hier ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils kidnapper ? 

La voix soudaine le fit sursauter, et donc gémir de douleur ayant toutes ses blessures sollicités. Il avait complètement oublier que l'homme était dans la pièce. Toujours à coté de lui sur le fauteuil, il le regardait amusé et calculateur, vous savez ? Le genre de regard dont il fallait s’inquiéter concernant cet homme ?

Il le regarda d'un air vide, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec lui, il ne savait même pas s'il devait répondre.  
-Rien qui te concerne Creepy wolf. Haussa-t-il les épaules. Et il se maudit intérieurement quand il se rendit compte de sa boulette. Il voulait accusé sa commotion pour avoir agis aussi stupidement.  
Le loup avait sans aucun doute écouté le mensonge dans sa phrase et cela ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité, le ton amusé qu'il portait quelques instant auparavant avait disparut le laissant concerné

-Qu'est ce que ça veut-dire ? Demanda-t-il tendu.  
-Que ce n'est pas tes affaires, tenta-t-il, vainement.  
-Stiles, grogna-t-il menaçant, dit- moi ce qui s'est passer. Il jura mentalement. Il n'y échappera pas, et Peter savait se montrer convaincant quand il le voulait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il pourrait le menacer malgré son état.  
Il soupira, en lançant un regard fatigué au loup.  
-Ils te voulaient. Dit-il d'une seule voix, passant une main dans ses cheveux ignorant la douleur de ses ongles. Face au silence qui lui répondit il continua.  
-Ils voulaient savoir où te trouver, se venger de toi, tu aurais apparemment tuer le frère de Sam. 

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se défendre, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était tout à fait possible, il avait tuer de nombreuses personnes dans sa vie, surtout des chasseurs. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu leurs a dit ?  
Et bien sur, c'était tout ce qui lui importait, pas que ça l'étonne vraiment. Peter ne se préoccupait pas de grand chose en dehors de sa propre personne. Il roula des yeux, en quelque sorte, il appréciait le caractère du gars, et se retrouva à se détendre en sa compagnie, chose qu 'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans la cave la première fois.  
-Que tu vivait dans un appartement dans le centre ville de Beacon Hill. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Peter sembla irrité quelques instants, sachant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, malgré le sérieux de la discussion, et aussi agacé de découvrir que le garçon connaissait le lieu de son appartement qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé.  
-Je leur ai dit que tu était manipulateur, une nuisance, la source de tout nos problème, et absolument pas l'un des gentil. Il aimait descendre l'homme en face de lui, mais il savait qu'il le prenait plus comme un compliment qu'autre chose, il était fier de ses compétences de manipulations et de sa cruauté.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne à Beacon Hills, où se trouve tous mes proches et commence un massacre. S'ils voyaient Derek ils s'en seraient prit à lui également. C'était la vérité, Ce n'est pas toi que je protégeais, tu pourrais mourir, ça ne me ferais rien, c'était un mensonge et le regard surpris qu'il reçut lui confirma que l'homme le savait. Il tolérait l'homme et pouvait être de bonne compagnie, assez pour qu'il puisse l'aider en cas de besoin. 

Il soupira douloureusement, arrêtant de parler, sachant qu'il s'enfonçait à chaque mots qu'il prononçait, il n'était pas en état de parler avec lui. D'habitude il faisait attention quand il s’adresser au loup, il parlait avec des demi vérité, utilisait ses ruses pour ne pas lui dévoiler des trucs, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Et Peter en était convient.

-Hé bien hé bien, si ce n'est pas une surprise, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur et prédateur, il semblerait que quelqu'un finisse par s'attacher à moi.  
Il roula des yeux fortement.  
-T'emballe pas Creepy-wolf, te tolérer ne veux pas dire que je t'aime bien.  
-Common, tu sais que tu te ment à toi-même tu aura beau me tenir à l’œil, être toujours méfiant envers moi, tu ne peux pas cacher que tu m'apprécie.  
-Tu es différent.  
-Bien sur que je suis différent, j'ai retrouver une santé mentale partiellement stable, et je n'ai tuer personne d'innocent depuis un moment, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment tuer quelqu'un d'innocent.  
-Tu as mordu Lydia, la laissant sur le terrain de lacrosse baignant dans son sang ! Cria-t-il indigné, elle était complètement innocente !  
-Oui, Mais elle n'est pas morte. Répliqua l'autre innocemment en regardant ses ongles.  
-Ho my god, murmura-t-il plus pour lui même, ce gars était vraiment un connard certifié.  
Enfiin bref, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulait dire, tu es différent des autres. Quand je parle trop, où que je suis trop sarcastique pour eux, ils me disent de la fermer ou m'ignorent cruellement. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu réponds avec autant de mordant, on peut débattre, et puis c'est drôle de te faire chier. Tu ne me regarde pas avec pitié comme il le font, en partie parce que tu es incapable de ressentir des émotions comme l'empathie et la compassion, et que tu es totalement constipé émotionnellement, à certains moments je dois dire que c'est affranchissant. 

-C'est touchant, répliqua l'autre sarcastiquement, lui faisant échappé un petit rire.  
-Tu vois, c’est exactement ce que je voulais dire. 

La porte du Loft s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître les deux autres, avec la nourriture qu'il lui avait été promise. Il avait faim, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout manger d'un coup, il fallait laisser du temps à son estomac pour reprendre une taille normale. Il n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais la, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il pouvait voir ses cote sur sa peau, ses bras flottaient dans sa chemise, c'était désagréable, il se sentais brisé, faible. 

-Ha Stiles tu es réveillé, s’exclama joyeusement son meilleur ami, tient, je t'ai prit tes sushi préférés.  
-Ho men, je t'aime tellement !  
Il était bon pour cacher se qu'il pensais vraiment, et agir normalement, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, c'était à lui de gérer ses sentiments d'infériorité et d'insécurité qu'il ressentait et de faire face à ses peurs, il ne voulait surtout pas faire disparaître se sourire éblouissant qui décorait le visage de Scott. 

Il prit le plateau d'une main, en reniflant joyeusement, il en avait l'eau à la bouche, et son estomac se contracta douloureusement au rappel du manque de nourriture. Le son ne passa pas inaperçu, il n'y avait même pas besoin d'avoir des sens décuplé pour l'entendre distinctement. Il ignora les regard de tout le monde, et pris une petite bouchée de son merveilleux repas. 

Un gémissement de pure plaisir sortit de bouche, lorsqu'il sentis une explosion de saveur satisfaire ses papille. Il n'avait jamais compris le terme orgasme culinaire, mais là, il n'était pas loin. Il le nierais plus tard évidement, mais pour l'instant il était trop loin dans son plaisir pour s’inquiéter des autres, même s'il pouvait clairement entendre l’amusement de Peter d'ici.  
Il finit le sachet assez rapidement, se forçant à arrêter quand il sentis son estomac protester devant tant de nourriture soudaine, et se retourna vers Scott.  
-Mec, la prochaine fois ramène moi des frites bouclés.  
Scott le regarda amusé, alors que Derek roulait des yeux.  
-Maman va passer pour te donner tes atèles, et jouer le rôle de la mère poule, je vais aller voir le reste du groupe pour leur dire que tu va mieux. Tu veux voir quelqu'un en particulier ? 

Il réfléchis quelques instant puis se dit que s'il ne demandait pas Lydia, la rousse lui en voudra et viendrait quand même pour le sermonner, autant rendre sa visite plus agréable.  
-Lydia.  
Scott sourit suggestivement, pendant que Peter roula des yeux.  
-Quelle surprise, dit-il sarcastiquement. On pourrait presque entendre une pointe d'amertume si on se concentrait suffisamment, ce qui était légèrement déconcertant.  
Ils pensaient surement que c'était parce qu’il ne voyait toujours que Lydia depuis le Cm1, mais il savait maintenant que ce ne serais qu'une ami, une amitié qu'il chérira toujours et il ferais tout pour le garder comme ça. 

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que la banshee lui rendit visite, le regardant avec un visage dur.  
-Comment tu vas ?  
Elle n'y allait pas de main morte, et toujours aussi directe.  
-Lydia.. Je vais bien.  
-Ne me ment pas Stilinski !  
Ouille ! Elle utilisait son nom de famille. C'était définitivement pas bon signe.  
-Je me sens bien, j'ai juste a guérir, le temps fera ce qu'il faut et je serais comme neuf.  
C'était un mensonge, il le savait, elle le savait, et Peter qui ne quittait jamais la pièce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'entendait aussi.  
Mélissa était passé pour faire se qu'il fallait concernant ses jambes, il ne pouvait désormais absolument pas faire le moindre mouvement, et ses côtes étaient bandées pour minimisés les mouvements. Elle lui avait installer des coussins supplémentaire pour augmenter son confort, ramenant des béquilles pour qu'il puisse se déplacer quand il se sentira capable.

Lydia le regardait fixement d'un air plat, montrant qu'elle n'achetait absolument pas ce qu'il disait.  
-Stiles, tu ne va pas bien, tu va devoir en parler un jour ou l'autre et tu le sais très bien.  
Elle avait raison, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était effrayer à l'idée de revivre ça ? Qu'il avait voulu mourir ? Qu'il avait failli abandonner là-bas ? Qu'il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux parce qu’il savait parfaitement qu'il allait revivre et enfer dans ses cauchemars ? Il ne sera jamais vraiment le même qu'avant. 

-Stiles...  
Il ne se donna même pas la peine de faire semblant, elle était intelligente, elle ne se laisserais pas duper comme les autres, elle et Peter était les plus perspicace, et lisaient facilement les gens.  
-Ecoute Lydia, pour le moment on peut pas faire grand-chose, je ne peux même pas sortir de ce foutu canapé, et je n'ai même pas prit de douche depuis que je suis arrivé, parce que JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER ! Tu sais comment je me sens actuellement ? Je suis un garçon hyperactif, j'ai besoin de bouger pour me sentir vivant ! Cria-t-il totalement impuissant. 

Elle le regarda presque avec pitié, ce qui l’énerva encore plus. Il ne dit rien cependant.  
-Melissa a dit que tu pourra bouger dans un mois ou deux... En attendant quelqu'un devra t'aider à prendre un bain. Son regard vert tomba inconsciemment sur Peter qui restait toujours ici avec lui et était le seul disponible 24h sur 24. Il attrapa le coup d’œil avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Il n'est pas question que Creepy-wolf m'aide à prendre mon bain, c'est déjà assez gênant de l'avoir autour de moi toute la journée.  
-Stiles.. Il t'a sauver la vie, tu lui en doit une.  
Il rit nerveusement. Il lui en devait une ?! Il hallucinait. L'enfoiré était la raison de sa capture, certes malgré lui, mais s'il n'avait pas emmerder les chasseurs, il n'aurait jamais subi tout ça.  
Et d'après la posture tendue du gars, il le savait parfaitement. Il sentais son regard sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas détourner les yeux de la Banshee, l'homme voulait probablement savoir ce qu'il ferait et ce qu'il dirais, parce que son agacement ne lui échappait pas. 

Devait-il le dire à Lydia ? A quoi cela avancerai ? Le mal était fait. Chercher un coupable ne servait à rien.  
Il soupira lourdement n'ayant même pas besoin de faire semblant d'être agacé.  
-Il a surement été obligé d'y aller, et il ne faisait que lancer des remarques sarcastiques.  
-En fait, il n'a pas râlé quand Scott lui a demander son aide, ce qui est peut-être une première. 

Il lança un coup d’œil au concerné qui faisait semblait de ne pas suivre la discussion, et il le croirait presque s'il ne savait pas que Peter ne respectait jamais les discussions privée des gens.  
-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec soupçon, en le fixant intensément.  
-Hé bien que puis-je dire, je ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'entendre une bande de chiots se plaindre de ta mort, sa faisait déjà deux jours que Scott nous saoulait avec ta disparitions. 

Lydia roula des yeux avec agacement.  
-Ce serait trop dur pour toi d'admettre que tu voulais le sauver ?  
Peter leva les yeux de son livre en haussant un sourcil.  
-Pourquoi je voudrais le sauver ? C'est déjà dur de le supporter en temps normal, il m'as foutu le feu, et a proposer de me tuer à de nombreuse reprise, ne me fait pas confiance..  
-Common, personne ne te fait confiance, le coupa Stiles défensivement.  
-Scott le fait.  
-Scott a fait confiance à Gerard Argent, souffla-t-il d'exaspération, il ne compte pas. 

La rouquine les regarda agacée.  
-Vraiment les gars ? Vous avait un problème tous les deux, je vous laisse. Je t'appellerais plus tard Stilinski, et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'ignorer.  
-J'ai pas mon portable sur moi, je crois que je l'ai laisser à la maison avant de me faire capturer, dit-il avec un sourire amusé que Peter imitait  
-Mon dieux vous êtes insupportable quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce. Je demanderais à Scott de passer chez toi. 

Elle les laissa seul avant qu'ils ne puissent même répliquer, laissant un blanc dans le Loft alors qu'ils se fixaient déconcerté. Stiles finit par lâcher la pression et rire, rire à s'en faire mal au ventre, alors que Peter se contentait d'un sourire amusé.  
-Common Peter, avoue que tu m'aime trop pour me laisser mourir entre les mains de chasseurs. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. !  
-Evidemment, ce n'est pas moi qui ai été torturé pour avoir refuser de donner des information.  
Touché...  
-Pour ce que ça vaut, tu es probablement le moins chiant de tous ces adolescents Derek compris dedans. Déclara le loup quand il ne répondi pas.  
Il renifla  
-Pour ce que ça vaut, tu es mon supervilain préféré.  
-Ça vaut pas grand chose tu sais.  
-Comme ta déclaration, répliqua-t-il.  
-Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir me répondre comme ça, n'es-tu pas censé être traumatisé après ce que tu viens de vivre? Et puis j'ai dit que je te mettais devant mon neveux et ma propre fille, c'est quand même quelque chose.  
-Peter.. Ton neveu t'as trancher la gorges après t'avoir abandonné dans un hôpital pendant 6 ans, et tu ne connaissait pas ta fille avant qu'elle ai 18 ans, ça ne compte pas vraiment tu sais ?  
Et je t'ai mis devant Jennifer, elle était cool.  
-Ha oui ? Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas n°1 demanda-t-il amer.  
-Hé bien, elle à voulu utiliser mon père et Melissa pour un de ses sacrifice, ça m'a un peu refroidi, en plus à cause de tout ça j'ai du mourir noyé dans une baignoire congelée et ouvrir une porte dans ma tête et le Nogitsune a profité de cette ouverture pour me posséder. Autant dire que ce que tu as fait était moins pire, et tu t'es un peu calmer niveau tendance meurtrière et soif de sang. 

-Quel honneur de recevoir tant de compliment, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
Sinon, sans déconner, tu empeste la pièce depuis des jours, on dirais que quelqu'un est mort ici, il faut vraiment que tu prenne un bain.  
-Comment suis-je même censé prendre une douche avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en désigna d'un mouvement de bras les deux plâtres.  
Ils avaient emmener une bassine à coté de lui et avaient nettoyé ses jambes avant de poser le plâtre, mais maintenant il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour se laver dans les mouiller.

Peter se leva avec élégance du canapé, se dirigeant vers lui.  
-Il semblerait que Miss Martin ait raison, sweetheart, je vais devoir t'aider.  
-Juste, s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand tu t’apprête à faire ce genre de suggestion c'est juste... Carrément flippant. Tu es carrément flippant, je ne savais pas que tu était dans les plus jeunes, dit-il en mimant une grimace de dégoût pour provoquer l'homme.  
-Hé bien, je ne le suis habituellement pas, mais je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre, malgré le manque de poids évident. Dit-il en le déplaçant vers la salle de bain avec facilité. Il faut dire que la force de loup-garou et le corps maigre de Stiles il n'y avait aucun problème.

Il le charriait, il le savait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner. Le manque de poids n'était pas le pire dans cette histoire, ses yeux étaient de moins en moins gonflés et prenaient une couleurs un peu jaunâtre, sa lèvre guérissait plutôt rapidement, non ce qui le dérangeais vraiment c'était cette marque sur sa joue, il savait qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, il était marqué a vie, lui rappelant pour le reste de sa vie ce qui était arrivé.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle. La coupure étaient encore rouge, fraîche, et franchement laide. 

Peter lui prêta attention, surpris par le manque soudain de répartis de sa part, il le trouva à fixer son reflet d'un air vide. Il semblait comprendre assez facilement ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour enlever son visage moqueur et prendre un air sérieux.

-Stiles, regarde moi.  
Sa voix était étonnamment douce, le surprenant assez pour qu'il obéisse sans protester. Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, se perdant facilement dedans. Peter déplaça sa main droite sur sa joue, traçant doucement la blessure. Il se tendit, incapable de le retenir, son corps était crispé et figé comme de la pierre. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de mettre sa main où il pensait mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Tu ne dois pas laisser cette marque te faire quelque chose. Elle ne te rend pas différent. Elle ne te rend pas hideux comme tu peux le penser. Et je sais que tu le pense, ajoute-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire. Cette cicatrice que tu va garder, sera une preuve, une magnifique preuve que tu as survécu à sa. 

Ses nerfs craquèrent, il était fatigué, il était fragile, il n'eut pas la force de retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, descendant sur la main de Peter qui les essuya avec son pouce.  
Il s'accrocha à sa chemise, conscient qu'il était encore dans ses bras, son corps tremblant alors qu'il sanglotait silencieusement.  
Le loup le serra plus fort, sans pour autant lui faire mal, sa main voyageant dans les cheveux corbeau sales.  
-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse toi aller, tu en a besoin. Chuchota-t-il doucement, ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse, c'est une preuve d'humanité, tu as subi beaucoup plus de choses qu'un être humain normal aurait pu endurer.  
-Je voulais mourir... J'ai abandonné Peter, j'ai juste voulu que tout finisse, je ne veux plus subir tout ça. Je suis qu'un putain d'humain! Je ne peux pas guérir aussi vite, je ne peux pas résister, je n'ai pas de super force. Seulement un humain, qui aime courir avec des loups.  
-Je sais sweetheart, je sais, et ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, promit sombrement le loup. Ils s'en sont prit à la mauvaise personne, et il le sentiront passé.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il avait un peu de mal à réfléchir dans la situation où il était. Son cerveau ne se concentrait que sur le parfum que dégageait l'homme, le calmant mieux que n'importe quoi.  
Il restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, se sentant vide émotionnellement. Peter en profita pour lui enlever sa chemise et son t-shirt puis son bandage, tiquant quand il ne reçut aucune protestation. Stiles l'aurait au moins traiter de pervers, ou de CreepyUncle comme il aimait si bien l'appeler. Ce Stiles là, dans ses bras, était brisé, vide, juste un pâle reflet de se qu'il était avant. 

Il lui enleva son short, lui laissant au moins un caleçon. Même s'il savait qu'il ne dirais rien dans son état, il ne voulait pas non plus que le garçon le tue plus tard quand il se sentira mieux. Instinct de survie que voulez vous. 

Il l'allongea dans le bain qu'il avait fait couler quelques instant avant, testant la température. Pas trop chaude pour évité d'irriter la peau, mais assez pour la réchauffée un peu, il n’avait jamais retrouver une température corporelle normale depuis qu'il avait passer 5 jours seul dans une pièce de plus en plus froide le laissant engourdi. Il plaça les deux jambes plâtrées sur le rebord de la baignoire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les mouillées. Il pris le pommeau de douche pour lui rincer la tête. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la saleté qui colora l'eau limpide, mais une colère sourde le remplis quand il vit l'eau devenir pourpre à certains endroit, sa cuisse était encore blessée, il avait reçut une balle qui lui avait déchiré la chair, il avait aussi certaines plaies non refermées, sa blessure au crâne, qui était la source majeure du sang. Il prit un flacon de shampoing, avant de s'en verser dans la main. Stiles ne semblait pas bouger, il pouvait au moins lui laver les cheveux avant de lui demander de finir le reste du lavage.

Il passa délicatement ses doigt dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas appuyé sur une blessure cachée par le cuir chevelu avant de le masser soigneusement. Ses cheveux étaient gras, et sales, il dut les laver trois fois avant d'être satisfait du résultat.  
-Tiens, dit-il en lui tenant un gant de toilette remplis de gel douche, je te laisse 5 minutes pour tout laver, y compris la partie encore vêtus, si ce n'est pas fait tant-pis pour toi.  
-Ramène moi mes béquille, je m'en sortirai tout seul. 

Il ressortis de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant la porte ouverte pour dire qu'il revenait, et rapporta les béquille avant de le laisser seul. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le jeune homme dans la salle de bain, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi brisé et ça lui fendait le cœur.

Stiles se mis en action immédiatement, enlevant la saleté qu'il avait accumuler là-bas, enlevant chaque trace de son passage là bas, les mains tremblantes. Bouger était désagréable, ses muscles protestaient, et sa peau brûlait au niveau des blessures mais c'était gérable, la douleur n'était pas insupportable. 

Peter toqua, attendant qu'il lui donne l'autorisation, et entra avec une pile de vêtement dans la main et une serviette dans l'autre.  
-Je suis navré de te dire que tu va quand même finir par me laisser enlever ton caleçon sweetheart, il va falloir que tu te change complètement, et je ne pense pas que tu puisse y arriver seul.

Il se tendit, mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il avait raison dans le fond, et que l'homme ne l'apprécierait pas plus que lui, c'était probablement un point positif, s'il pouvait l'emmerder de toutes les façons possibles.  
Il s'assit difficilement sur le bord de la baignoire à la force de ses bras, en s'aidant de ses béquilles et attrapa la serviette que le loup lui lança et l'enfila autour de sa taille, elle était assez grande pour cacher ses parties alors qu'il enlevait le seul vêtement qu'il portait encore.  
-Ingénieux, admis-t-il en s'approchant de lui, je t'ai ramener quelques un de mes vêtements, ils sont un peu trop grands pour toi mais ce ne sera pas une grande gène.  
Tiens brosse toi les dents, pendant que je t'aide à t'habiller.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire toute seul, remarqua-t-il avec frustration et amertume, mais retint ses sentiments négatifs au fond de lui et fit ce que l'homme lui dit. Il mis un peu de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent et commença à les nettoyer. C'était agréable, le goût amer de pourris et de sang disparaissait progressivement, alors que Peter lui mettait un de ses caleçon propre, c'était gênant d'être dans cette situation, et le loup ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par la tâche malgré ce qu'il pensait au début. Il avait choisit une paire de joggings souple facile à enfilé en dépit du plâtre. 

-Lève les bras, ordonna gentiment Peter, en se relevant le t-shirt en main et une chemise simple.  
Il avait raison, les vêtement étaient amples, flottant sur lui comme un drap, ce n'était pas désagréable et l'odeur de l'homme était apaisante, ce qu'il se dépêcha d'oublier.  
-Aller viens, accroche toi à moi je te ramène dans le canapé, et profite un peu du calme, les autres voudront probablement venir dans peu de temps. 

Il soupira en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, la proximité qu'ils avec leur corps était déstabilisant mais pas désagréable, et il se retrouva à planter son visage dans le creux du cou fermant les yeux en profitant pleinement du sentiment de tranquillité qu'il ressentait.  
-Stiles ?..  
Il gémit et resserrant sa prise, ne voulant pas quitter cette position confortable. Il sentait le sommeil le prendre petit à petit, il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi épuiser. Des bras l'entourèrent plus confortablement, le protégeant de l'extérieur lui donnant un sentiment de sécurité avant qui ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard quand il entendit des cris dans la pièce. Il gémit de fatigue en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant, alors qu'un petit rire résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était a moitié assis sur Peter, qui lui servait accessoirement de coussin, alors que Scott et Derek était la raison de son réveille soudain. Ils avaient arrêté de crier en l'entendant se réveiller, ayant au moins la décence de paraître coupable quand il leur lança un regard noir. 

-Désolé, dit-il en se dégageant légèrement de Peter qui le laissa se rallonger correctement dans le canapé. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me réveillez ?! Grogna-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres.  
-Il profite de toi, déclara Scott en pointant l'homme du doigt comme un gamin, parce que tu es faible émotionnellement.  
Il voulait être en colère, mais tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était de la tristesse, de la bile dans sa gorge alors qu'un goût amer remplis sa bouche. C'était comme ça qu'ils le voyaient maintenant, faible émotionnellement, juste faible. Il serra ses draps dans ses poings, retenant les larmes. Il en avait marre de pleurer. 

-Stiles, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.... plaida Scott, mais comprend que nous ne soyons pas vraiment heureux de voir qu'il se rapproche de toi dans ton sommeil, comment peux-tu réagir aussi calmement, tu le déteste.  
-Je suis celui que me suis endormis sur lui, je l'ai empêcher de partir avant de m'endormir complètement, pour dire vrai, je pense même que c'est moi qui me suis servi de lui. Désolé.  
-Pas de problème Sweetheart, c'est plutôt mignon de te voir te réveillé si inoffensif. Réplique l'autre moqueur.  
Il roula des yeux en lui jetant un coussin. Il appréciait la compagnie, c'est comme si l'homme savait quand détendre l’atmosphère, quand rire, quand être sérieux, c'était agréable, mais cela ne prouvait que le fait qu'il savait lire les gens facilement et les manipuler sans aucune pitié.  
-Que faites-vous ici de toute façon ? Je veux dire, Derek, c'est normal, c'est son Loft, mais Scotty, il tu n'es pas à la clinique ?  
-Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et j'ai décidé de faire une réunions avec tout le monde. Ils arrivent dans une dizaines de minutes normalement. Je t'ai ramener tes frites bouclés pour te donner du courage. 

Son frère le connaissait très bien. Il soupira plus pour la forme que d'agacement, en attrapant les frites que Scott lui tendait. Tout le monde serais-là dans 10 minutes, il allait vraiment devoir tenir bon. Ses jambes étaient confortablement appuyé sur celles e Peter qui posait sa main sur sa cuisse inconsciemment lui donnant un peu de réconfort.  
Et en effet 10 minutes exactement plus tard les premier arrivèrent. Lydia et Malia entrèrent en riant tranquillement, c'était vraiment agréable de les voir comme ça. Suivit Liam et Mason qui débattait sur quelque chose de complètement futiles, les deux lui rappelait vraiment sa relation avec Scott. Puis Isaac et Kira qui s'était rencontrés dans la rue dans une sorte de silence confortable, ils ne parlait pas beaucoup, n'ayant pas vraiment eut l'occasion de parler et de se lier d'amitié. 

-J'ai pensé..., commença Scott attirant l'attention de tout le monde  
-Ce sera bien une première fois, murmura Peter, sachant très bien que Stiles a coté de lui et tous les shifters pourraient l'entendre. Tout le monde lui lança un regard agacé alors que Scott continuait l'ignorant complètement.  
-J'ai pensé, que nous pourrions faire un marathon, et comme je sais que quelqu'un a besoin de réconfort, je me suis dit, qu'il aimerait regarder Star Wars en groupe. Depuis le temps que tu me harcèle avec ça.

-Ho my god, Scott je t'aime tellement! S'exclama-t-il le faisant rouler des yeux. Non sérieusement.  
-Tu n'en as jamais marre de faire cette vanne?  
Il sourit brillamment  
-Nope, réplique-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil.

-Tout le monde sur les canapés! Kira, tu peux mettre les Cd? Je n'ai pas confiance en Scott et je sais que tu es un femme de goût et que tu connais donc les films demanda-t-il à la Kitsune  
Elle lui fit un sourire discret et se mit à sa tâche, alors que Scott s'indignait face à la remarque de son meilleur ami.  
Il s'assis plus confortablement, son corps s'appuyant instinctivement contre celui de Peter qui n'avait toujours pas changer de position, alors que les autres les rejoignaient sur les canapé et les fauteuils. 

C'était une vrai réunions Pack, pas de menace en vus, juste une soirée de plaisir entre amis et famille. Le générique commença et tout le monde se tu.

Ils pouvaient râler au début, ils finirent tous pas être captivés par l'histoire, regardant l'écran la bouche ouvert, les yeux grand ouvert. Tout ce déroula bien, le premier film passa rapidement, et personne ne râla quand le deuxième commença, c'était juste la soirée parfaite pour lui, il ne manquait plus que son père et Melissa pour avoir toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. 

Il soupira discrètement, nostalgique, content malgré tout de s'en être sorti, il aurait encore du mal à vivre avec ce qu'il venait de subir, ça faisait déjà 1 semaine qu'il était rentrer et tout ne semblait qu'un cauchemar lointain.  
Scott et Kira étaient tête contre tête, l'amour tournant autour d'eux, ils étaient mignons, il était content de voir que Scott avait retrouver l'amour, même s'ils savaient que ce ne sera jamais comme Allison c'était différent mais aussi adorable. Derek parfumait son dernier bêtas, assis dans son fauteuil, Isaac à ses pieds, les épaules contre les jambes, appréciant le contact discret mais apaisant.  
Liam et Mason se tenaient par les épaules, comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient, ils rigolaient discrètement, c'était attachant et lui rappelait beaucoup Scott et lui-même.  
Malia était allongées par terre, la tête reposant contre les genoux de Lydia, qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur, caressant doucement. Les deux filles étaient proches, il se demandait des fois si il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié entres -elles.  
Il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre l'épaule à coté de lui, trop épuiser pour la retenir. Personne ne remarqua, tous trop loin dans le film, Peter se tendit une micro-seconde avant de relâcher la pression. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, appréciant secrètement le contact.  
Peter était un loup né, il avait besoin de contact pour se sentir bien, de sentir sa meute autour de lui, d'avoir des contact avec eux pour les parfumer et mettre son loup en confiance, se sentir en sécurité, et personne ici ne lui offrait ça. 

Puis se fut le tour du troisième film, tout se passait bien, Scott regrettait de ne jamais avoir écouter Stiles avant,pareil pour Derek avec son oncle, Il y avait beaucoup de similitude entre Derek et Scott, et Peter et Stiles.  
Ils se tendirent malheureusement quand Annakin fut prit par le coté obscur de la force, et commença à attaquer Padmé et Obiwan. La scène rappelait un peu le Nogitsune à certains, et ils se retournèrent pour voir comment réagirait Stiles, le pauvre avait toujours du mal quand il s'agissait de ça, il s'en était voulu d'avoir enfoncer et tourner cette épée dans son abdomen.  
Mais ce qu'ils virent les détendis tous, sans exceptions. Stiles avait les yeux fermé, contre l'épaule de Peter, alors que lui-même reposait sa tête contre celle de Stiles, tous les deux profondément endormis.  
-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour sur ces deux là, commença Isaac, interrompant le silence, mais je dois dire qu'ils sont vraiment mignons.  
Le visage détendu de Peter, qu'ils n'avait probablement jamais vu, paraissait plus jeune, moins manipulateur, plus.... humain. Le garçon hyperactif avait dompté le grand méchant loup. Scott sourit avec affection en se levant.  
-Tu viens Kira? On rentre, on va les laisser seuls, on reprendra un autre jours.  
Elle hocha timidement la tête, heureuse pour son ami, alors que tous les autres les suivirent, et Derek monta dans sa chambre, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Il pensait que Peter utilisait Stiles, mais il n'était pas un assez bon acteur, il ne pouvait pas exprimer des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, sauf si elles étaient réelles, et son oncle n'avait jamais aimer personne à part sa famille avant le feu, mais cette fois c'était différent, il y avait quelque chose de protecteur dans sa position, de soins, d'affection. 

Le prochain mois passa normalement, le lendemain Peter était redevenu "normal", ne s'approchant plus trop de lui, gardant une distance raisonnable, ne montrant aucun signe des événements de la veille. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais il repoussa tout au fond de son esprit, il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête.  
Jusqu’à ce qu'un jour, un mois après cette soirée marathon, il se réveille seul dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais d'habitude il retrouvait toujours quelque chose à manger sur la table de chevet à coté de lui, mais cette fois-ci, rien. Il se dit que ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas le rôle de l'homme après-tout il avait peut-être quelque chose à faire. 

Mais deux jours plus tard, il n'y avait toujours rien, pas de Peter Hale en vu et il commençait à se poser des questions. En avait-il finalement eut marre ?  
Il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, peut importe à quoi il pensait tout revenait directement à lui. Donc un jour, il vit Derek passer dans la cuisine et l’interpella.  
-Dis Derek, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu ton oncle effrayant, il en a finalement eut marre ? Il tenta de garder un ton indifférent, tout en lisant un des livre de Harry Potter.  
-Nan, il va revenir, il a dit qu'il avait à rendre visite à Sam et Irina, sans doute de vieux amis, où alors des gens à insupporter, il avait l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à eux pour une raison quelconque. 

Il ne se préoccupa même pas du fait que Derek ne se souvenait pas de ses agresseurs, non tout ce qui importait en ce moment c'était que Peter était parti seul, chercher deux chasseurs dangereux qui le cherchait depuis un moment, prêt à tout pour mettre fin à sa vie dans d'atroce souffrance. Pourquoi devait-il être si stupide ? 

Mais Peter était coriace, il avait plus d'expérience que la plus part de la meute, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il était plus faible depuis sa résurrection. L’inquiétude le rongeait de jour en jour, à tel point que ses amis commençaient à s’inquiéter. Mélissa passa une semaine plus tard pour lui enlever son plâtre, sur et certaine que sa jambe n'était plus en danger. Il ne devait pas forcer dessus mais marcher ne serais plus un problème. Il se serait réjouis, si seulement il ne passait pas son temps à s’inquiéter d'un certain loup. C'était insupportable il le savait, il devait faire quelque chose à se sujet, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. Il pensais que sa passerais, mais plus les jours passaient plus il lui manquait, quand sa vie était-elle devenu aussi compliquée ? Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était parti, et ses espoirs tombaient peut à peu, son moral se dégradait, il lui manquait le sarcasme constant de Peter, son humour déplacer, sa manière d’énerver Derek, de le provoquer, de froncer les sourcil avec concentration quand il lisait, son sourire en coin quand il narguait quelqu'un. 

Il avait récupérer du poids pendant le mois où Peter était resté avec lui, lui faisant à manger tous les midi, commandant le soir, il avait récupérer des forces, redevenait petit à petit celui qu'il était. Il se refuser à gâcher tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui, il bougea dans le loft, ne voulant pas sortir malgré les supplications de son père, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter la pièce.  
Il reviendrait, il le savait, il avait survécu à la mort, deux fois, avait subis beaucoup de choses, mais avait toujours, toujours survécu, il était un survivant né. Mais pourquoi ne revenait-il pas? Il devait partir à sa recherche, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, les chasseurs ne laissaient jamais aucunes trace, ils étaient professionnels dans leur domaine, et partir sans plan d'action ne le mènerait que dans une autre situation délicate, il était à bout de nerf l'angoisse remplissant son quotidien. 

-Stiles? tu va bien?  
Cette voix...  
Il releva la tête brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, n'osant plus respirer. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, trop perdu dans sa tête en cherchant un moyen de trouver ses salopards. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il réapparaisse comme ça, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. L'homme était recouvert de sang, un peu du sien, mais majoritairement celui de ses adversaires, ses yeux bleus le regardait avec inquiétude, qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler. 

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, il était sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Alors il ne se prit pas la tête, il courra dans l'homme le prenant dans ses bras, serrant assez fort pour briser des os humains. Mais Peter ne broncha pas, il le resserra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou qu'il inclina pour lui facilité l’accès, respirant profondément. 

Il le frappa de toute ses force dans le torse, se dégageant pour le regarder dans les yeux, des larmes de colère coulant sur son visage.  
-Ne refais plus jamais ça!  
-Qu-  
-Ne repars jamais seul contre des chasseurs! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer abrutis! Tu était celui qu'ils cherchaient, ils voulaient te tuer plus que tout! cria-t-il impuissant, déchargeant tout le désespoir de ses dernières semaines.  
-Tu était inquiet? demanda-t-il à la fois moqueur et ahuris, un mélange d'émotions que seul Peter pouvait exprimer en même temps.  
-Bien sur crétin! Je croyait que tu était mort! craqua-t-il, sa voix se brisant, alors que les larmes redoublèrent.  
Il se sentait si impuissant si faible.  
Il se recula un peu, trébuchant légèrement, prêt à se retourner. Ses mains tremblaient, sa visions se brouillait derrière les larmes, alors que son cœur donnait l'impression d'être déchirer.

Une main retint son bras avant qu'il ne puisse s’éloigner d'avantage, l'obligeant à regarder le loup en face de lui.  
-Stiles.. Tout l'amusement avait disparu de son visage, comprenant la gravité de la situation, il le regardait avec une sincérité déconcertante.  
Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps, et même si je l'avait fait, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirait comme ça. Je veux dire.. Je sais que tu m'apprécie mais de la à s’inquiéter pour moi, je crois que je ne m'y attendait pas.  
-Je t'aime idiot..  
Il se tendit quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vraiment dit, quand il se rendit compte que oui, il l'aimait vraiment, il ne savait pas depuis quand, ni comment ça s'était même produit, mais il était tomber amoureux de l'homme qui avait fait de leur vie un bordel surnaturel.  
Peter se figea, les yeux écarquillé, la bouche ouverte, et la situations aurait été comique si Stiles n'était pas si stressé et paniqué, il avait enfin vu l'expression choquée sur Peter c'était un exploit, dommage que ça doive avoir d'énorme conséquences. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, parce que c'était ce qu'il s’apprêtait à faire, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, goûtant tendrement sa bouche. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, pendant que Peter passa ses mains sur ses joues affectueusement approfondissant le baiser, il passa sa langue dans la commissures de ses lèvres.  
Il rêvait? Il s'en foutait, c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur rêve qu'il ai jamais eut, c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur baiser qu'il n'ai jamais eut. Le baiser s'arrêta trop vite à son gout, mais il n'en n'aurait jamais assez, et il n'avait absolument plus de souffle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et il le vit, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser voir dans ses yeux habituellement si froid, si glaciaux, qui comportait maintenant une chaleur apaisant et sécurisant. De l'amour, de l'affection. Peter Hale, le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.  
-Je t'aime aussi sweetHeart... dit-il avec douceur avant de lui ravager l'intérieur de la bouche avec plus de passion, plus de sauvagerie, et il ne pouvait nier que tout ça l'excitait. Il lui attrapa le derrière de sa tête d'une main l'autre s'accrochant à ses cheveux, il sauta sur l'homme, l'encerclant de ses jambes. Peter en profita pour le retenir par le cul, palpant la chair sous ses doigt, gémissant avec envie. 

Au son, tout son sang descendit d'un coup, à un endroit bien précis, frottant ses hanche contre celles de Peter. Une décharge de plaisir parcouru son corps, le faisant gémir sans aucune gène. Il faillis venir dans son pantalon quand il vit les yeux bleus brillant de Peter, qui avait du mal à garder le contrôle de son loup. Et c'était juste, vraiment vraiment excitant, de voir qu'il pouvait atteindre l'homme à ce point. 

Peter le porta jusque sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Scellant ainsi leur avenir, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il fallait juste qu'ils s'en rende comptes, ils pouvaient donner ce que l'autre avait désespérément besoin.


End file.
